


Birds of a Feather

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel does something that makes Sam wonder about angels and other things with feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

It was a sunny but cool afternoon when Sam strolled through Bobby's front door, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah," replied the old hunter not bothering to look up from the books he was examining. Dean sat beside him both elbows on the table as scanned through his own leather bound volume.

"You've read through a lot of the lore on angels, haven't you?"

"Uh, huh," Bobby said still not looking up.

"In your reading, did you ever find anything that mentioned a..." Sam hesitated a moment searching for the right words. "…connection between angels and birds."

That got Bobby's attention. Both he and Dean looked up at Sam, eyebrows raised.

"Beside the obvious that is," Sam clarified.

Bobby and Dean exchanged glances in a way that clearly showed they were both questioning Sam's state of mind.

"I mean could there be a relationship between the two?" the younger Winchester brother continued on. "The wings might not just be a coincidence. God could have made birds with angels in mind or something."

"Well, unless you count some new age garbage about birds being people's guardian angels, I ain't seen nothing like that," answered Bobby.

"What brought this on?" asked Dean smirking at his brother. "You know you could always just ask Castiel."

"That's the thing," said Sam rubbing the side of his head.

"What thing?"

"Castiel."

"What about him?"

"He's on the roof."

"The roof? This roof?" exclaimed Dean pointing towards the ceiling. "What the hell is Castiel doing on the roof?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Standing?"

Shaking his head, Dean didn't bother to ask any more questions. He went out to look for himself, Sam trailing behind him. Bobby, muttering something about 'birdbrains', opted to stay behind.

Castiel really was on the roof, as Dean soon found out, standing right at the peak and staring off into the distance. Every so often a breeze would catch the bottom of his trench coat and it would flutter around his body, like a pair of wings.

"Huh," said Dean as he gazed up at the angel. "What'd you know. He does look like a frigging giant bird."

Sam raised his hands. "That's what I was getting at."

"Hey, Cas. Cas!" Dean yelled.

The angel looked down at them, his titled head giving him even more of an avian appearance. Then suddenly, he wasn't on the roof anymore. He was standing two feet in front of them. Both of the Winchester brothers jumped.

Dean's fingers clenched into a fist but he resisted using it. "What were you doing up there?"

"Keeping watch," Cas replied calmly.

"Oh," said Dean. "Good. That's good."

"Was there something you wanted?" Castiel questioned in his usual serious stoic manner.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Um…"

"Well…"

"I… Ah…"

"No."

Eyes narrowed, Castiel gazed from one to the other before disappearing and reappearing back on the roof in the exact same spot as before.

The brothers remained staring at him for a moment before going back inside.

As they entered the house, Dean declared, "Well, at least now I know what to get him for Christmas."

Sam frowned. "What's that?"

"Chocolate covered birdseed."


End file.
